


Dirty Minds Think Alike

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Much Skye & Ward Frickle Frackling, The Great Smut Off, What the Tags Say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Skyeward Smut, pretty much watch us hook 'em up non stop!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Anuna and Zoroark3496 came up with this lovely idea to write smut for 30 days non stop and you know! Where there's smut there's always me! 
> 
> Prompt: Jealousy

 

It's not that Skye was jealous or anything, because she was not. She was not the jealous type of girlfriend, she never had been and Ward never gave her the right to think that he's looking at other women.

 

But this new recruit is getting on her last nerve. She's a good ten years younger, perky as fuck and with big boobs. Skye knows Ward's obsession with boobs even though he seems to be obsessed only with hers.

 

But still...

 

Something snapped inside her the moment Agent Shaw leaned forward, the first three buttons of her shirt undone and her lilac bra clearly visible, showing a little more of herself than Skye would like. She was beside Ward before she could register she was moving. "Hi!" Skye smiled sweetly, too sweetly but the other woman didn't seem fazed. "Mind if I cut in?" 

 

"No-" Ward tried to say.

 

"Actually yes." Shaw shot back, a smile matching Skye's splitting her face in two. Ward frowned beside her and placed a hand on the small of Skye's back, aware of the change in the atmosphere. 

 

"No you don't." Ward said again and threw a glare in Shaw's way.

 

"I need you for something real quick, babe." Skye grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her without giving him the chance to say anything else, not that he put up any fight.

 

"Is there something wrong?" He asked concerned when Skye locked them in broom closet.

 

"She was coming onto you." She pushed him against the closed door and rose on her tip toes, their mouths only a breath away. 

 

"Was she?" Ward teased and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I tuned her out, got kind of carried away thinking about the things my amazing girlfriend did to me last night." He kissed the corner of her mouth, and made his way lower, touching her exactly where he knew drove her crazy. 

 

"Really?" Skye moaned when his hands trailed up her sides and cupped her breasts gently. "What did she do?"

 

"How about I show you?" He offered instead and flipped them around, pining her against the door.

 

"We have to make this quick." She moaned as he pushed her tank top down and took a hard nipple into his mouth. 

 

"Your wish is my command." He laughed huskily and turned her around, her back to his chest as she worked to get her cargo pants low enough for him to have better access. 

 

When you live in base with hundreds of other people you have to come up with ways to have sex without getting naked and with their libidos and their knack for quickies in places they shouldn't fornicate they worked that out early on. 

 

Ward was inside her the next moment an her head fell forward, resting against the door. One of his hands cupped her breasts while the other slipped between her legs and it wasn't long before Skye was vibrating like a string. She was gone the second he tilted her hips a little and slide deeper inside her welcoming body. 

 

"You're mine." She growled and reached behind her nails biting through the fabric of his pants, leaving barely there scratches on his thighs. That did him in and Ward came with a whimper of her name. 

 

"Always, babe." He murmured in her ear smirking as they came down from their high.

 

"Good." She smiled back. 

 


	2. Fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sparring Gone Hot

There always was a spark between them, from the very first moment they touched each other things went BOOM inside the both of them. Even years later Skye can still feel it and it got more intense after both of them got their powers.

Because they are stronger no, they can snap each other in two like a twig and a spar match between them is a lot more fair now. It's also quite hot, the way they just push and shove each other. She didn't remember it like that when she sparred with Lincoln or Hunter. Then again none of them was Ward.

Their moves are hasty as they rid each other only from the necessary clothes, and then he's inside her, and her fingers are in his hair, and his mouth is on hers and everything is just short breaths and quick moves. When he can feel her walls flutter around him, he slips a hand between them and strums her clit in time with his moves.

She comes screaming his name, sobbing her pleasure to the ceiling and he's right behind her, bitting down on her shoulder as he falls apart with her, for her.

After they've calmed down and she's curled up against his side, Skye makes a mental note to have sparring matches with him more often. Because the rest of the team is fine and all but only Ward can make them that good.


	3. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Undercover assignment gone wrong

The Ward she used to know was not a team player and it got them quite a while to get him to cooperate with them. She wasn’t sure if it was Garett’s influence on him or the fact that back then he was trapped under a ton of shitty situations but she knew one thing.

The Grant Ward she met had before the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D was not the same person with the man before her. This Ward took care of his team, loved them even, and made sure that no one was left behind. Which made moments like this one pretty hard.

Moments where things went to hell and they came back home with a person less or with someone seriously injured. Though Kebo would be fine she still found Ward nursing a whisky locked in their bunk.

“You know you did the best you could, right?” She asked as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. It wasn’t his fault their enemy count kept increasing every passing day.

“Still not enough.” He answered grimly as he downed his drink and poured a new one. Skye sighed and made her way to where he was sitting, taking the glass from his hand she emptied it and slammed it on the table.

Pushing both the bottle and the glass away she straddled his lap, the skirt of her dress riding up. Ward’s hands found their way to her thighs as her lips found his. She felt him relax against her when her tongue slipped past his lips and her fingers found home in his thick hair.

“You are a good boss.” She breathed as they pulled apart, nuzzling her nose against his. “Tell me what you need.” She ordered when his arms tighten around him.

“You.” He murmured softly and that was all she needed. Her hands sneaked between and reached for the her of his T-shirt, helping him to get rid of it. They trailed down his sculptured chest before they reached for his button.

This wasn’t gonna be sweet and slow, she knew it and she was okay with it. She knew very well that the only way to get to him when he was like that was through pure, unadulterated passion and thank God they had enough of that.

It looked like Ward didn’t have the patience to get her naked tonight, instead he just undid the first few buttons of her dress, revealing her purple bra, and his lips touched heated flesh. He reached under her skirt, pushing her panties to the side, and run two digits over her soaked folds making her whimper.

“Please.” She whined when he slipped a finger inside her effortlessly and Skye pushed her hips down against him, seeking any kind of friction. The next moment he was inside her, his arms wrapping around her and locking on her shoulders, helping her move on his cock.

Skye ket him take all control, just enjoying the way his body felt against hers. He came with a shout of her name, holding her close as if she was his only anchor to reality. Skye placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and he relaxed in her embrace again, breathing him in.

“You didn’t came.” He said, guilt colouring his voice.

“It’s fine.” She assured him, kissing his nose, and then both his cheeks. “We have all night for you to make it up to me.” She teased and crashed her lips to his.


	4. Nothing that can’t be fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simmons made an aphrodisiac and I accidentally came into contact with it.

“This is not going to go away on its own.” She panted as they tried to stay away from each other, circling around the room.

Ward wasn’t even supposed to be on the base today, he was free lancing for them after all, but apparently Coulson needed him and he wanted to say ‘hi’ to Fitz which was when she went to pick a new ICER (she kept breaking her own because the ammunition couldn’t agree with her powers) and of course she stumbled on the wall of muscle that was Ward.

The end result, Ward fell backwards and tried to hold from a shelve pouring an unknown liquid all over them. They learned a second too late that the said liquid was something that wasn’t a) authorised by Coulson (‘It was for personal use!’) and b) an aphrodisiac. Like that’s what Skye fucking needed right now, more lust for him to add on her already existing one!

“Exercise makes the blood run faster, which means that way it can get out of our system without anything…” He gestured wildly in her general direction.

“Trust me it’s not my favourite thing either.”  _Lie._ “But Simmons said there’s only way to make it go away.” She whimpered and reached between her legs shamelessly to rubbed a hand over her covered folds, her drenched panties sticking to her skin. “We need to fuck.”

“No.” He shook his head and tried to move away when she stepped into his personal space. Ward was ready to fight it, to run a marathon instead of this but a whiff of her perfume and he was gone. “Fuck it.” He growled and grabbed her around the waist, Skye moaned when her back hit the wall and she reached down to remove his t-shirt.

“Like that.” She whimpered when his hand slipped inside her pants, touching all the right place. “That doesn’t mean I like you!” Her growl came out chocked the moment his thump found her clit and Skye just needed their clothes off.

“You know you do.” He taunted and pulled her pants down her legs in one move, before he grabbed her ass, hoisting up as she pulled out his cock. The second he slide home Skye felt like she was about to burst, her first orgasm already rolling over her, but Ward didn’t stop there.

No.

He kept going, fucking her up against the wall hard, all his past gentleness and care gone. Skye loved this side of him, she never got to see it a lot when they were together but apparently six months apart only made it stronger. That coupled with the aphrodisiac drove him out of control and Skye absolutely loved every second of it.

She came a second time, and a third and by the time they slide down on the floor they were both spend. “Ward?” She murmured and he hummed in answer. “I think we made a huge mistake.” She admitted and his arms tighten around her.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed.” He said dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

And for once he was right.


	5. My Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't been up to date you guys but the flue has been kicking my ass!

 

Skye never really enjoyed giving blowjobs, not even with Miles. Mainly because guys got all impatient and tried to shove their dick down her throat and half way through she just wanted it to end so they could actually get to fucking. She won’t even go down the road of them never trying to return the favour, like out of all the guys she dated/hooked up with very few wanted to eat her out and did it without complaining.

Though no one could top Ward and his tongue. The guy just knew how to move and there were a lot of times Skye actually went mute because the pleasure was just too much and so intense. The thing is though, that Ward never asked for a blowjob, like ever and it baffled it.

Because Skye really wanted to give him a blowjob but didn’t know how to go about it. Did she just dropped to her knees and went on with it? Did she pushed him back against the bed and demanded to do it? Two drinks in she found the courage to ask Bobbi about it because according to Hunter she was a Sex Goddesses and knew everything. Skye expected some grand advice but all she got was just ‘fucking ask him, no sane man will turn down a blow job’.

Which brings us to one more drink later and Skye laying on their bed in her underwear, waiting for Ward, contemplating the meaning of life and its ties to blowjobs. Because this makes sense in her mind somehow, she feels like she might a little drunk but that’s okay, at least the nerves went away. Besides its not like she hasn’t blown a guy before, she has with very much success if she can say so.

“Is there a reason you’re on your underwear?” He asked as he stepped inside their room, steam trailing up behind him from the adjoint bathroom, water droplets running down his muscular chest and Skye just really wanted to blow him you know? She really, really, really wanted to do that for Ward. Like a lot. So much she could already feel wetness pool between her legs.

“Nah.” She shook her head rolling on her side. “I just felt like you’d appreciated the view. Rumour has it that today wasn’t a good day for you.” Hunter told her that Coulson was riding Ward pretty hard which made the blowjob thing even more important.

“You are right.” He hummed and laid on top of her, trapping her between him and the mattress. Not that Skye minded, it was actually her favorite place to be. “I have a few ideas that involve the both us and no clothes to make it better if you feel up for it.” He teased kissing a path down her throat and towards her breasts.

“Actually,” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and pushed him away lightly. “I want to talk about something first.” Ward frowned and moved to his knees, instantly giving her space.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“No, no.” Skye rushed to explain catching up to his train of thought. “It’s nothing like that.” She assured him and Ward relaxed visibly.

“Then what?” He asked and fell down beside her on the bed. There was no proper way to do this so Skye took a deep breath and blurred it out.

“Why haven’t you ever asked me for a blowjob?” Silence. “I mean you go down on me regularly, sometimes more than once a day, and our sex life is pretty awesome but you’ve never indicated that you want me to return the favour. Are you not into them?” Ward pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“I’m gonna be honest here so please don’t kill me.” He begged and forced her eyes to meet his. “I overheard a conversation you had with Simmons years ago, we were still on the BUS, about not being fond of them and when we started dating it came back. Every guy loves a blowjob but if it’s gonna make you feel uncomfortable then I’m fine with spending the rest of my life without it.” And there you had it, the reason she was so in love with him. Grant Ward might have been a lot of things but when it came to Skye he was a gentleman.

“I want to go down on you!” She decided and straddled his hips.  
“Skye…” Ward tried to stop her but really, there was no stopping Skye when she had her mind set on something.

“I said I’m gonna do it.” She hissed and crushed her lips against his. “Shut up and enjoy it.” Giving up Ward let her do whatever she wanted, making sure to keep his hands at his sides, giving her the opportunity to back off whenever she wanted.

Skye kissed down his neck, to his chest, to the trail of hair that disappeared under his towel. He was already hard, painfully so, and the only thing Skye needed to do was to just pull the towel away. A small part of him sighed in disappointment when she pulled back thinking she was backing off but his brain shut off the moment she reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. If Grant Ward loved one thing more than he loved Skye that was her tits and how perfectly they fit in his palm.

“See something you like?” She taunted and palmed the soft flesh, teasing her nipples and Ward’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

  
“Fuck, babe, are you trying to kill me?” Her deep laughter was his only answer. Ward tried to reach down to relieve some tension but Skye slapped his hand away.

“No.” She said simple and the next moment her bow shaped lips were wrapped around him, sucking him off like her life depended on it. The moans she tore out of him were embarrassingly loud but he couldn’t care less now. Not when her tongue was swirling around the head of his cock and why hadn’t he let her do that sooner.

He knew it wouldn’t take long for her to finish him but the moment he caught their reflection on the mirror in front of their bed, Skye’s ass up in the air, her slender fingers shoved inside her panties teasing herself, taking as much pleasure out of this as he got? Ward lost it and barely had time warn her to move away but Skye would have none of that. She sucked and licked and kissed until she was sure he was spend. The moment she was done he slipped a hand in her hair and pulled her lips to his, not caring that she still tasted like him. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and kissed her until there was no air left in her lungs.

  
“Thank you.” He panted as they pulled apart.

“My pleasure.” She smiled seductively. They spend the rest of the night with Ward on his knees showing her exactly how thankful he was.


	6. Only A Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex

Skye had always had a high sex drive but when she got with Ward they took it to a whole other level. It helped a lot that sex with Ward was mind blowing though. So when he had to go away on a mission she was left behind trying to satiate the ache between her legs in any way possible. She lost count of how many batteries she used up or how many times she watched that one tape they had accidentally made but it all came down to one thing. Nothing could compare to the real thing, to how Ward felt inside her, or how his hands felt on her waist as he held on when he did her from behind.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

" _Are you done ye_ t?" She growled into the receiver without even saying 'hello' first.

 

"Skye?" She went by 'Daisy' now but Ward couldn't shake off the habit of calling her by her old name. "What are you doing up so late?" He said groggily.

 

" _I can't sleep_." She let out a small whine and kicked her foot against the mattress.

 

"Did something happen?" Ward asked a little more alert now. Being away wasn't his favorite thing either.

 

" _No I just..._ " She swallowed thickly. " _You been away for so long and I have this growing itch and nothing really can make it stop no matter how many times I touch myself_!"

 

"Wait," A small, husky laugh from the other end of the phone. "You're so worked up because we haven't had sex in three weeks?" He teased.

 

" _Three weeks is a long time_!" She hissed and Ward would swear that she was pouting.

 

"Would it help if I said I miss it too?" He asked huskily. 

 

" _A little_." She breathed.

 

"Would it help," He paused for a brief second. "If I said that I've been jacking off to the thought of your perfect tits too?"

 

" _Little bit more_."

 

"What are you wearing?"

 

Silence.

 

" _Nothing, Grant_." She purred and he felt himself grow harder. When it came to Skye, it never took him long to lose control. " _Nothing and I'm just so damn wet!"_

 

"That's perfect, sweetheart." He praised. "Do me a favour, trail your fingers down your body. Up from your neck, to your beautiful tits(pinch your nipples for me too), down to between your legs the same way I would. _Slowly_."

 

" _Uh huh_." She panted.

 

"Does it feel good."

 

" _Amazing_."

 

"Perfect. Now I want you to spread your legs." He instructed. "Then I want you to slip two fingers in you, you don't really need the foreplay do you, babe? I bet you're already dripping against the sheets."

 

" _Oh you have no idea_!" She panted as one hand stayed on her breast while the other traveled down her body per his request. 

 

"That's it, sweetheart," He growled in return. "Work yourself open so you're ready when I get there." His own hand slipped inside his boxers taking hold of hard cock, imagining it's her fingers instead.

 

" _Fuck, Grant_!" She moaned and he could see her, if he closed his eyes, laid on their bed, spread on the grey sheets, flushed and begging to be fucked. " _I miss your cock so much, babe_."

 

"Trust me, sweetheart, it misses you too." He growled, pumping to the sound of her breathy voice. "Are you there yet, Skye?"

 

" _Yes_!" She sobbed and he knew exactly what she needed.

 

"God, you have no idea how much I miss you, babe." He murmured picking up his pace. "All I want is for this to be done so I can get back home and you know what I'll do when that happens?"

 

" _What_?"She purred. 

 

"I'll spend the first few hours eating you, cause I know how much you like that and then I'm going to bend you over your desk and fuck you so hard you won'tbe able to walk straight for a week."

 

" _Grant, I’m coming_!"

 

"Do it Skye!" He snarled into the receiver and Skye only went harder. "Let it go, come for me, sweetheart." The moment he heard her whimper he spilled all over his hand making a mess of himself.

 

The line went silent for a few seconds and then " _I love you_."

 

"Love you too." He answered back. "You think you can sleep now?"

 

" _Barely_."

 

"Just a two more days and then I promise you we'll take a week off and drive up to the cabin."

 

" _Can't wait_."

 

"Me neither. Good night." 

 

" _Don't let the bedbugs bite_." And the line went dead.

 

He made a quick run to the bathroom and then laid back down against his bed. He knew separations were as hard for her as they were for him but they were very much needed. Some missions they couldn't run together.

 

Ward made a mental note to demand that time off not just ask for it. That was his last thought as he fell asleep exhausted.

 


	7. Kiss n' Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It was supposed to just be a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I went there.

It's literally supposed to be a kiss to get their tail off of their case. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and also keep people that try to kill them away. But Skye should know better, with their history and the amount of sexual tension that's going on between them nothing can be that simple.

  
Which is how she found herself pushed up against the wall, the dark alley casting shadows around them, her back scrapping on the brick wall as he pushed her skirt high over her waist. Their coms are down and she's ninety nine percent sure that Lincoln is freaking out over it and dear god! She's with Lincoln now, what the fuck is doing letting Ward put his filthy paws all over her! 

  
"You feel even better than what I imagined." Hepants into her ear and Skye only digs her nails deeper into the skin of his neck.

  
"I can't say the same for you." She taunts and feels his growl vibrate between them."Lincoln is actually-" He cuts her off with a brutal kiss. She's lying, she knows she does but it only makes him fuck her harder and it's been ages since someone gave it to her that good.

  
She comes with a sob, clinging to him desperately as she falls apart in his arms and he's only a step behind. He's spilling into her and Skye should stop him because they didn't use protection but she can't find it in her to say anything. Instead she holds him tight, just for a brief second, until he's letting her legs fall back to the ground. Her panties are ripped somewhere, and so is her dress at the side because it was a tight fit to begin with but Skye doesn't care. All she cares about is that she just fucked her estranged lover, turned enemy, turned some kind of vigilante (she's not sure on that last one) in a dirty alley and she doesn’t feel even a little bit guilty about it.

  
"We should do that more often." He says patronising her as he zips his jeans up, smirking like an idiot and if she had any strength left Skye would punch him square in the face.

  
"In your dreams." She flips him off and tries to pull herself together. "This stays between us-" But his lips are on hers before she can finish her sentence.

  
"You know I don't kiss and tell." He says pulling back before dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. He is gone before she can let out another word. 

  
One day her life will stop being a fucking mess.

 

Today though isn’t that day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	8. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Holy fuck, babe, be quiet. The kids will hear us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to switch up the prompts for my own ones and Ves was kind enough to let me do so. This one is courtesy of the lovely spideysdaddies!

There's a giggle that turns into a moan and Grant has to cup a hand over mouth as he moves on top of her. It's not every day they get the chance to have sex without an attack plan first but when it comes it's usually amazing.

Between a 9 to 5 job, three kids, two dogs, a cat and all the side work Coulson drops on them it's even a miracle they see each other anymore. Though Grant can't complain, in the last ten years he got everything he ever wanted. A beautiful wife, a family that adored him and a life away from all the bad things from his past.

"Grant!" Skye hisses under him, her fingers wrapping on the iron headboard, rocking the entire bed with vibrations and he knows exactly what she needs. Skye's close he can tell by the way her legs wrap around his waist, she's gotten stronger, forcing him hard inside of her. She lets out a husky moan when his fingers sleep between them and he prays to whoever God is listening up there no one will hear them.

"Holy fuck, babe!" His arms give away when her walls flutter around him and he rests his weight on his elbows as he lays on top of her, moving slowly. "Be quiet or the kids will hear us." Truth is he doesn't want to scar their spawns like that, Bobbi and Hunter did enough of that already.

"Can't." She whimpers shoving her face against his shoulder, her nails digging into the skin of his back. "Coming!" She calls in one breath and Grant crashes his lips on hers, choking any sound she makes. A few thrusts later he joins her too.

"Ten years later," He pants as he falls beside her. "And I can still make you scream." He says almost patting himself on the back.

"So humble, my husband." She curls around him and he brings the covers over them. They'll have to get dressed before they go to sleep though, you can't be safe even with the door locked in this house. "You're lucky you're actually good in bed." She teases placing a kiss in the middle of his chest.

"Is this the only reason you keep me around?" He asks pretending that he's offended.

"That and your ability to fix our kitchen sink every two weeks." She answers and doesn't have time to even squeal because Grant is already over her again ready for round two.


	9. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mirror

It’s ridiculous really and a part of her knows Hunter did it on purpose but Skye finds it kind of hot. When she kept cockblocking Hunter and Bobbi she never thought the Brit would come back for revenge guns blazing, though she’s not sure how he’s going to explain to Coulson that instead of booking two separate rooms in a normal hotel for her and Ward to use post mission he got them the Mirror Suite in a hotel that was clearly meant for illicit affairs. ****

Which if you think about it is what she has with Ward because no one knows about it. Well, no one other than Hunter apparently and possible Bobbi too. She’s going to kill him when they get back home. “It’s not that bad.” Ward murmurs from beside her.

“Says the man in the girly pink bathrobe.” She teases as she straddles his lap, just as naked as he is under the offending bathrobe. “I think it suits you though.”

“You think I’m girly?” He asks and flips them around, pressing her down against the surprisingly soft mattress.

“Just a little bit.” Skye taunts and finally pushes the last piece of clothe that keeps them apart away from his body.

“I’ll show you girly.” He growls and pushes inside of her and Skye’s transfixed on their reflection in the ceiling, watching him mesmerized as Ward moves over her lazily. The muscles on is back flex with the strain of the force he’s putting into them and there’s something oddly sexual about watching him fuck her like that.

Her walls flutter around his dick and she’s coming harder than she ever had before and Skye has to bite into his shoulder to keep quiet because this is just too much. Ward comes moments later, spilling inside her with a grunt of her name. She runs her fingers up and down his back lazily as they try to catch their breath.

Maybe she should send Hunter a basket of muffins because his terrible revenge idea turned out pretty good. For her at least.

 


	10. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clothes (high heels, lingerie, ties, etc)

Ward didn't have fetishes, not really his cup of tea, but he did have one small kink. His wife had a large enough wardrobe that varied from sweatpants to expensive dresses and she looked amazing in all of them. There was only one article of clothe that Ward absolutely adored on her though, a single pair of high heels.

They were a costume order by a very upscale designer, made from black leather, with a six inch heel and the Ward family crest to top it off. That for some weird reason always got him off, the fact that she wore it for everyone to see. So it was only natural that every time they were a part of her outfit Skye never made it out of the door on time.

Like now for example, he had her pushed up against the library wall, one of her legs wrapped around his waist (the heel of her shoe digging into his lower back and the pain only brought more pleasure out) while he drove inside her hard. Skye's arms were wrapped around his neck, holding onto to him for dear life and telling him exactly how good his cock felt and how much she loved him and he needed to make her come because he could hardly hold on.

Ward reached down between them and with a few quick moves of his fingers had her clenching around his dick and cursing his name as her orgasm washed over her in waves. He followed her a few thrusts later, spilling inside her welcoming body.

"We're late." She panted as he kissed her lips tenderly, finally finding the power to untangle himself from her.

"Mother knows better than to wait for us on time." He teased and Skye's hands reached to fix his tie and shirt.

"Maybe we should skip dinner altogether and go straight to dessert." She suggested saucily and that was all Ward need.

"I like your idea better." He laughed and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. Skye squealed in delight before his wandering fingers turned it into a moan.

Dinner with his parents was a dull affair anyway.


	11. Bigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to Kiss n Tell

Lincoln is the perfect boyfriend if Skye ever had one.

He's sweet, and takes good care of her. They never fight and he makes sure she's always satisfied in bed and this worked for her for a while. But six months into their relationship Skye found her self desiring something more, something bigger and every time she thought of it Ward's picture would pop into her mind.

Ward's big fat cock to be more precise. It's not that Lincoln is lacking on that department, because he's not small or anything. But he's not much width wise if you know what she meant. Skye's from the few women that prefer width over length because let's be honest here, there's nothing pleasurable about something hitting you in the cervix repeatedly but something feeling you up to the brim? Oh, Skye could get behind that idea! Skye loved that feeling and she hadn't felt it since that filthy hook up she had with Ward in that back alley.

Judge her all you want to but she won't justify her kinks or the fact that she's currently breaking into one of Ward's safe houses. One she knows he uses regularly. She can't be fazed about it now, she's already down a very dark road, what with sleeping with the enemy and all.

"Any particular reason you're here?" He asks and Skye can see his feet tangling from the end of the couch. She doesn't think she made so much noise for him to notice but then again this is Ward we're talking about. A fly can't pass by when he's in the room without him knowing it. 

"Actually yes." She says cutting into the chase already pulling her shirt off and that catches his attention. Ward places his book on the coffee table and finally sits up as she removes her pants. "I need you to fuck me." She says simply and climbs on the couch with him, crawling over to his end.

"What if I don't want to?" He says already reaching for her hips and Skye arches into his touch. 

"Doesn't look like it." She spits back palming his cock over the thin fabric of his boxers and chokes back a deep moan when she feels that he's already hard. She can't wait to feel him inside her.

"Fair enough." He yields and snaps her panties in two but her protest is buried under a whimper when he pushes two fingers inside of her effortlessly. "What do you need?"

"I need you to fuck me." Her bra is gone too. "I need you to fuck me hard and fast." And it's true she's kind of tired of being treated like a princess doll that might break, she can take a good pounding.

"Your wish is my command." He smirks and if it wasn't so hot Skye would punch him. His lips crash on hers and Skye's arms find their way around his neck pulling him closer. His hands trail up from her waist towards her breasts, leaving a path of warmth behind them, and then he's cupping them, kneading the tender flesh and pinching her nipples making her whimper in pleasure. "They are the most perfect pair of tits I've ever had the fortune to hold." He murmurs against her neck and Skye grounds herself against his dick, looking for any kind of friction. 

"Ward!" She moans impatiently when he sucks bruises into her skin, she's had enough of foreplay already she doesn't need anymore. "Come on!" That's all he needs to hear and the next moment she's bend over the couch, her legs pushed closed and then Ward is pushing inside of her and Skye has to bury her face against the couch cushions to muffle her scream.

It's exactly what she imagined and so fucking more. Ward doesn't give her a chance to get used to him, no, instead he's pulling out and pushing back in using her as much as she uses him. "Is this what you want, Skye?" He growls, still trying to shove her old name to her face and she's not sure anymore why she changed it to Daisy. Skye sounds so much better coming from his lips. 

"Yes." She nods quickly. "I need more. Fuck me harder, deeper." As soon as the words leave her mouth a swift slap lands on her ass, the sound echoing in the small room, followed by another and another and another until she's a hot mess on the verge of coming, her head thrashing from side to side, her voice gone from all the screaming and just when she thinks she can't take it anymore Ward reaches between her legs and strums her clit, once, twice and by the third time she's gone. 

He comes a few thrusts later, holding her in place as he empties himself inside her and Skye whimpers in disappointment when he finally pulls out, feeling empty again. In more ways than one. "Personally," He says falling beside her. "I don't mind this arrangement you've made with yourself but you'll have to come clean at some point. You can't lie to him forever." Skye knows he's right but she doesn't come for life advices to him. 

"Not your problem to solve." She shots back climbing on top of him again, stopping only when her cunt is resting over his mouth and Ward is only too happy to comply. 

This is why she comes to him.  



	12. Winner Takes It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dry Humping (Inspired by my Prank Wars AU)

**_(Inspired by[this](http://abedsmessedupmeta.tumblr.com/post/128734483226/undercover-lovers-au-ten-years-ago-prank-wars))_ **

She curses the moment she said ‘yes’ to joining the Prank Wars. Skye didn’t expect they’d ask her to do something like that! Apparently one of the new rules was that each team was allowed to take prisoners and it’s just their bad luck that Fitz and Mack caught Ward.

How? She doesn’t want to know.

But back to the problem at hand, they captured Ward and now it was on her to make him talk. Which Skye could do but she didn’t want an audience for it. “I’ll do it.” She said and Simmons clapped her hands happily. “Under one condition.” A disappointed sigh. “No one is allowed to watch it. You’ll turn the cameras off.”

“But Skye-”

“I said no.” She insisted firmly. “My sex life is not up for studying.”

“Okay.” Simmons sighed and stepped out of her room. Skye knew this was bellow the belt but she couldn’t avoid it.

* * *

 

That’s how she found herself and Ward locked in tiny room with barely enough light. Simmons had forced her in that red dress they all knew turned Ward into a goo, and had curled Skye’s hair because apparently Ward gave her bigger heart eyes when she was that way. Skye was ninety nine percent sure Jemma just wanted to play dress up but anyway.

“I just need the information, babe.” She whispered into Ward’s ear, kneading his shoulders, trying to work the kinks. His hands were tied behind his back with a new pair of handcuffs Fitz had worked out and basically that was the only reason he was still here. They were made from some kind of weird crap that Ward couldn’t break out of.

“You won’t take a word out of me.” He shook his head and pulled at his restrains in vain.

“Lover,” She nuzzled his neck straddling his lap. “Does this stupid war really deserve giving up this?” She asked unbuttoning the top of her dress, her bare breasts coming into view and she watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Does it?” She asked again and cupped her tits, kneading and squeezing the plum flesh.

Ward seemed to think for a moment and Skye saw it as an opportunity to sit more comfortably on his lap, her cunt resting right over the growing bulge of his jeans. She rocked her hips back once and moaned when the harsh denim rubbed against her clit through the thin cotton of her panties. When his hips shot up in search of hers Skye took hold of his hair and did it again. “Come on, babe.” She murmured in his ear. “Don’t you want to tell me what Morse plans to do next?” Ward whimpered pulling at the cuffs again but Skye’s fingers in his hair forced him to look at her. “Tell me.” She ordered.

“Yes.” He nodded eagerly to lost on her body rubbing against his.

“I know you do, Grant.” She taunted smiling saucily. “You’ll tell me and then I’ll let you fuck me, babe. I’ll let you bend me over and spread my legs wide and watch your big, fat cock pound into me.” She moaned into his ear. “Tell me.” She repeated and Ward tried to break free again.

“Skye.” He whimpered and finally she took pity on him, snapping the locks on the cuffs open and the next moment his deft fingers were on her breasts, pinching her nipples, turning them red. He didn’t even bother getting undressed, he just freed his cock, pushed her panties to the side and slipped inside her without warning.

Skye’s scream could easily be heard a few doors down as he did exactly what she described earlier, she held onto him as he rode her, holding her from the hips helping her move on his dick. “Tell me, Grant.” He buried his face between her breasts the moment her walls fluttered around him taking him under with her. He came with her name falling from his lips like a prayer.

“We’re sending Bakshi in to sweet talk Simmons into giving up your plans.” He admitted after they calmed down, their breaths mixing together as she rested her forehead against him.

“Thank you.” She smiled kissing his lips softly. “Now if you feel up for it I’m ready for that pounding I promised you.” She said and he chocked back a whimper.

They hadn’t won the war but they did won this battle.


	13. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A third person watches them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this are supposed to go up one each day but I already have them ready and I just wanna post them all! Tag to ‘Kiss n’ Tell’ and ‘Bigger’. For Anuna, because she’s really into this 'verse.

Lincoln knows it's a losing game from their very first kiss, yet he tries because maybe,  _maybe_ , Daisy can move on. Maybe she can't get over her feelings for Ward and maybe they can be happy together. It works for a while, for six months, a year, a year and a half. He is happy, very happy, and then he realises that he's the only one. Daisy's happy too but not because of him.

Everything comes into focus when he walks in on  _them_. They're supposed to meet on this safe house in two days but he's done with his mission, for an organisation he didn't even want to work, sooner and he decides to just crash and wait for her. Surprise Daisy with a small dinner too, instead he's the one getting the surprise.

Daisy is naked as the day she was born, an image he thought was reserved for his eyes only, sitting on top of the kitchen counter with a guy that has to be Ward kneeling between her legs. He can't see much from this point of view, the kitchen aisle hiding most of them, but one thing is clear as a day.

 _Her face_.

Her eyes are closed tight, her lips open in a silent scream, while her fingers hold onto Ward's hair while he gets her off. Lincoln is pretty much frozen on the spot because the picture before him is equal parts of hot and painful. They are a sight to be seen, an image of pure passion and sin and it hurts him that he’s not the one giving her all this pleasure. Because Lincoln tried, he tried but some things are just meant to be. He's had enough of the whole thing the moment Ward stands up, obviously pushing into Daisy and her nails dig into his back.

Lincoln can see the red lines her scratches curve into Ward's skin and it only makes Ward go harder and in that moment, in that single moment she's not Quake or Daisy or the leader of the Caterpillars. In that moment she's Skye, she's her real self and it makes his stomach turn. Because he thought he knew her well,  _this_  is proof that he really didn’t.

He doesn't stay back to watch more, walking away as fast as his feet can carry him. Lincoln can see it clearly now, she was never his to begin with. It was only a matter of time until he realised it.

A matter of time before she went back to who she really is. Because everyone can try and call her by a different name but she'll always will be Skye.

She'll never stop loving Ward just like she’ll stop being Skye.


	14. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One catches the other Masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to ‘Kiss n’ Tell’, ‘Bigger’ and ‘What’s In A Name’. For Anuna and this wraps up this ‘verse.

 

He stands on the doorway for a few moments, just watching her toy with herself. One of her hands shoved between her legs, the other teasing her nipple and she's moaning his name like there's no tomorrow. Ward can feel himself grown harder when he spots one of his shirts discarded by the bed, clearly wrinkled because of a habit she picked up of wearing his clothes, and he's not complaining.

He steps inside the bedroom the moment her legs close over her hand tightly, her head thrown back, her voice whispering his name as if he's the one getting her off. "That was quite a show." He says dropping his jacket on the carpeted ground, and toes his shoes off. She's smiling lazily when he joins her on the bed.

"Glad you enjoyed it." She pants rolling on her side and he takes the hand that was inside of her seconds ago, pulls her fingers into his mouths and sucks them clean and she pushes him on his back, climbing on top of him. "Missed you." She murmurs against his lips.

"Ditto." He cups the back of her neck and pushes his mouth harder on hers, his tongue slipping past her lips. "Any particular reason you called me here?" He asks when they come up for air. Somehow she's softer now then what she used to be when they first started this. Not back to her old self but she has something from the old Skye in her gaze, now. If he closes his eyes he can almost pretend they're not screwed up.

"I ended things with Lincoln." She smiles and it takes him a moment to process the words. "Well, he actually ended things with me but anyway.”

"You're not fucking with me, are you?" He smiles back flipping them around so he’s over her and she shakes her head laughing.

"Nope." She stretches her arms over her head, giving him a nice view of her naked body. "I'm all yours." That's all Ward needs to know before he makes his way down her body and towards the place he missed most.

"Not now." She grabs his hair and forces his lips back up to hers. “You. Inside of me." Skye growls as she helps him out of his shirt, pushing his jeans low enough to free his cock, already hard for her. They both sigh in relief when he's finally seethed within her. After that it's all harsh moves and bruised lips and just chasing the storm together.

She comes fist, sobbing her pleasure to the ceiling and he's only a second behind, holding her hips in places as he slams inside her one last time. "Fuck." He breaths as they both try to calm down. "I love you." He murmurs quietly, falling beside her. Skye  curls up against his body, trying to melt into him.

"I love you too." She says back finally admitting it to herself. "It's high time I own up to it and to who I really am. I'm done with all that 'Daisy' crap too, that's not who I was and that's still not who I am."

"So..." He trails off. "Skye?" He asks.

"Skye." She nods and she's finally home.

For the first time in years she feels like everything is right.


	15. Let's Play A Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex toys

"Sweetie?" Bobbi said. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked touching Skye’s forehead and Skye nodded.

"Yes." Skye pushed her friend's hand away gently. "Just a little hot because of the wine." She caught Ward's eye from across the room and the vibrations grew stronger for a second forcing her to press her thighs closed trying to relieve some pressure.

When Kara first bought her the vibrating panties Skye had laughed at her but after a while she actually started thinking about it. Three days into the panties being in her underwear drawer she was sold to the idea of using it and when she suggested it Ward was more than happy. She was regretting it now because for the past hour he was tormenting her by switching between speeds. Skye was almost sure the wetness between her legs was seeping into the couch cushion she was sitting.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and got up. "I have to use the bathroom." She was halfway across the room before Bobbi could say anything. Skye didn't have to look behind her to see  _he_  was following. The vibrations got stronger, her step faltering for a second, and she almost fell on her knees inside the first room she found.  

The soft carpet John had chosen for his floor made the fall hurt less, Ward stepped in after her and locked the door. "Fuck," She moaned as he knelt behind her and spread her legs open, pushing her skirt high over her hips. "Come on, Grant. Hurry!" Skye bit her lip when he pushed inside her body and he turned the vibrator on full speed.

"Is this how you imagined it, sweetheart?" He asked  moving slowly making Skye whimpered in desperation. She was almost there, she just needed one small push.

"Yes." Skye panted and he pulled her up, her back against his chest, picking up his pace. "God, yes, like this, Grant." Her walls fluttered around him the next moment and he clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her, the vibrations only triggering another orgasm and another and another, until her voice was gone. Ward came a few thrusts later spilling inside her tight body.

"Fuck, sweetheart." He panted as they calmed down, finally switching the vibrator off. "We should do this more often." He dropped a kiss on her still clothed shoulder, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and Skye laughed softly, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes we should." She agreed and placed her hands over his.


	16. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wet Dream

Truth is nights get lonely at the new base and sometimes the stress is too much to handle. So of course Skye will take the easy route and rub one out. It's not like she hasn't done this since she was sixteen. When she's alone, wrapped in the privacy of her bunk she lets her mind wander to thoughts she'd never confess to anyone.

Sometimes she digs through memories of her life before it went up in flames. Before she turned into Daisy, before she got her powers. Safe times on the BUS, with someone once upon a time she was falling in love with. The memories slowly turn into fantasies and they're back in the hanger, she's punching that bag full of sand and he's standing behind her adjusting her stance but instead of stepping away like he always does his body presses closer to hers. Skye can feel every hard plane of his chest and most of all she can feel his dick curving against her behind.

She pushes her ass back, rubbing herself all over him, her training long forgotten. No one's around to see them and frankly Skye couldn't care less. What she cares about is that his lips find the side of her neck and his fingers slip inside her sweats and she's so wet already.

His other hand ghosts under her tank top cupping her breast and she's whimpering and begging him for something, anything. She doesn't need to say it twice before he's already pushing her pants down low enough so he can slip inside her tight heat and she's gone after that, sucked into a storm of pleasure, crying his name out.

Skye rubs her clit harder, her hips shooting up from the mattress, and that's how she comes. With the dark fantasy of Ward fucking her on the hangar of the BUS and if she's screaming no one is down here to hear her. Skye rolls on her side panting, still trembling from the force of her orgasm, as she comes down from her high, hugging her pillow to her naked chest.

Sleep comes easier after that and she wonder how long this will be enough for her.

How long until she goes our searching for the real thing?


	17. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: While one of them is on the phone.

Coulson and Skye have the worst timing in the world. Both of them will want something from him when he's extremely busy. Skye for example wanted to fuck because apparently she's horny and bored at the same time Coulson wanted to have a Skype call with him to see how things are going now that he's away on vacation.

Which is how he found himself locked inside Coulson's office with Skye between his legs blowing him while Coulson is on Ward's computer screen asking about reports and what not. "Agent Ward, is everything alright?" His boss asks the same time Skye takes him all the way in to the back of her throat and Ward can only make a squealing sound. "You seem a little... flushed?"

"Yes!" He whizzes out. "Just a small migraine, Sir. You know how the base can be!" He offers and prays to any god that hears him that's enough for Coulson.

"Tell me about it," Coulson shakes his head taking a sip from a drink with way too many umbrellas. "You should take some time off when I'm back. Anyway, gotta go, May must be looking for me." He says and Ward has hit the 'end' button before Coulson has finished his sentence.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" He moans finally and Skye winks from between his legs. Ward doesn't let her finish what she started though, a few seconds later he's pulling her up and straddling his lap. He's inside her before Skye can say anything and he's surprised that she's so wet without him even touching her.

"Can we move this on the desk?" She whimpers as she bounces clumsily on his cock. Office chairs are not really built for sex. Ward doesn't need to be told twice he's already standing up with her still in his arms and the moment Skye's laid on the desk he's grabbing her by the hips pulling her to the edge, moving faster. "Fuck, this feels perfect." Ward can only nod in agreement when she slips a leg over his shoulder and forces him deeper inside her.

The desk is rattling underneath them and Ward can feel the room vibrate but maybe that's just Skye. He can feel his orgasm creeping up on him though and reaches between them to toy with her clit. The moment her walls tighten around him he lets himself go, spilling deep inside her. "Sometimes," He murmurs as he slumps over her, spend. "I wonder if your goal is just to kill me." She laughs wrapping her arms around him.

"Nah." She whispers in his ear huskily, rubbing herself over his dick, getting ready for round two. "Hunter just bet me 250 bucks that we can't fuck in Coulson's office without him finding out. I think I just won." She says and guides him back inside her body.

"Fuck." He moans. "You're evil." She is and they both know it. "That's hot." It's the last thing out of his lips before they crush against hers.

They don't leave Coulson's office for the better part of the evening. A few days later Skye has already collected her earnings and Coulson is back on duty. For the life of him he can't understand why Ward won't look him in the eye anymore and why Hunter keeps murmuring under his breath about bets.


	18. By The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beach Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nathy.

They are very much in love which means they can't keep their hands off of each other and that in return causes a problem for everyone in the base. Until Fitz came up with the perfect solution, neither Skye or Ward were needed all the time, they run the occasional mission but other than that they were free. So Fitz, much to everyone else's pleasure, found them a lovely safe house right beside the sea for them to do as they pleased.

 

Skye wouldn't complain though, spending time with Ward away from everything was her favorite thing to do. But spending time together on a place that looked a lot like paradise? She didn't want to ever leave. The days were spend under the warm sun,and the nights under the beautiful starry sky.

 

"Seriously?" He asked as she let her dress fall from her shoulders, his eyes lingering on her perfect tits. "You wanna go skinny dipping?" Skye simmered out of her panties and flicked them towards him as an answer. 

 

"No ones forcing you to join me!" She laughed and run towards the water, the light from the full moon illuminating her way and Ward couldn't help but follow. He dived underwater, letting his body get used to the cool water when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind. "Though I'm glad you did." Skye whispered in his ear and he turned around to have her. 

 

"You're beautiful." He cupped her cheek and pulled her lips against his, her legs wrapping around his hips tightly and he felt her soft body melting into him. No matter how many times they came together like that, how many kissed they shared, how many nights he spend in her arms, he just couldn't get enough of her and the other way around. 

 

Bobbi had said once that what they had happened only one in a million and that was the reason they couldn't let go of each other even after everything that went down. For Ward it was much more simpler, he found everything he needed in Skye, someone who understands, who doesn't judge. In return he graced her with the same understanding. Relationships like theirs? They didn't come along often and needed time and patience to maintain. Skye and Ward were just hell bend to make this work. 

 

"You don't look half bad yourself." She joked as her hand slipped between them taking hold of his already hard length. Ward chocked back a moan as she pumped him a few time. "I want you." She whispered resting her forehead against his. 

 

"Feeling's mutual, sweetheart." He smiled softly and swam towards the beach with her still in his arms. Which was harder than it sounds because Skye kept groping him and kissing his neck. He laid her against the wet sand, the waves crushing around them, and didn't waste another second. 

 

Her nails dug into his lower back as he moved inside of her lazily, enjoying the way her walls fluttered around his cock. "Mhmmm... Grant!" She squealed when his fingers found her clit and he strummed the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts. "God, babe, go harder." She didn't need to ask twice, Ward grabbed her arms and secured them over her head as he picked up the pace. 

 

"Like that?" He taunted and she nodded eagerly. 

 

"Just like that." Skye groaned when get orgasm rolled over her in waves, the cool water around them only making her more aware of her body. Ward joined her into oblivion a few thrusts later, crying her name as he emptied himself inside of her. 

 

"Fuck, that was amazing." He panted as he fell beside her pulling her in his arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other and the calming sound of the ocean.

 

"Race you to the house for a second round?" She asked eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

"First there has to go down on the other." He asked and was on his feet before she could even say 'SHIELD'. 

 

They had a long and fun night ahead of them. 

 


	19. Sun n' Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knowing someone might hear

Skye always dreamt of traveling through Europe ever since she was a kid. Her parents used to do it a lot before she was born, both of them doctors that worked overseas for several years, so when the last year of college rolled around she saw the opportunity and took it. She had some money saved and roped her best friends into it too and that's how she found herself shoving short dresses and bikinis into a colourful suitcase. 

 

Their destination was Greece and they spend several weeks researching hotels and places to eat and more importantly, places to drink! It helped a lot that Kara had a good knowledge of the island so wherever they went they'd have a blast. And that's the story of how they found themselves in a nice hostel in Crete.

 

Skye really had no words to describe the place but heaven would be a good start. From the sunny sky and clean air to their lovely hostel and the local people's warmth she would be happy to stay right where she was for the rest of her life. What was even more perfect was that within the first week of their stay they met a few very interesting people and they kind of stuck together.

 

Fitz and Simmons were still studying to become doctors, Hunter and Mack were fresh out the police academy and catching up on some vacation time before they had to step into the frenzy that was being a police officer and Ward last but not least was actually a vet that got dragged into this by Fitz and Simmons against his will as he liked to whine to everyone that would listen. 

 

So Skye was having the time of her life. That's why it took her a while to realise that whiny as Ward had been at first he was actually flirting with her. Well, Kara had to point it out but Skye eventually caught up to it and flirt right back but things seemed to stop there. It was eating her up because as the days went by Skye got all the more worked up. Especially because she had to watch Ward parade around in just a pair of shorts all abs and biceps and sharp cheekbones.

 

The whole thing drove her nuts, because all she wanted was to push him up against a wall and kiss him senseless and all she got was those really heated looks and an innuendo or two. She won't even touch the fact that he haunted every single dream she had. When she talked with Kara and Bobbi about it both told her to go for it and make the first move. They were on vacation after all, they were supposed to do crazy things. 

 

It wasn't until their last night there that Skye actually found the courage to do so. Okay it wasn't courage, it was the several shots her friends put into her and while they were walking back to the hostel she found herself calling his name. The alcohol only made her braver.

 

"Skye!" He smiled cockily as she caught up to him. 

 

"Hello, handsome." She murmured saucily as she stopped in front of him, her fingers ghosting down his naked chest. It was late and most of the people staying in the hostel were already asleep, their group the last bunch to come in. 

 

"Hi." He said lacing his fingers with hers. "Can I help you?" He asked quietly and Skye did what she thought was best. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Ward didn't need much prompting as soon as their lips touched he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall of the small hallway.

 

Skye moaned quietly when his hand slipped under her skirt and past her underwear, tracing her already soaked folds. She was so wound up it wouldn't take long for her to fall apart. Especially if he kept rubbing her clit like that. Add to that the excitement of possible getting caught and this was easily turning out to be the best sex she ever had.  

 

"We need to move this somewhere private." She whined when he pushed two fingers into her effortlessly and Ward nodded against her lips. The next moment Ward picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

 

Skye had no idea how they found themselves inside the small kitchenette they took their morning coffee but was glad for the little privacy anyway. He placed her on top of the table and his lips trailed kisses down her throat to her chest, his hands coming up to cup the plump flesh teasing her nipples into stiff points.

 

"I've been dreaming about this for days." He confessed making his way down her body and Skye had to bite her lip when he fell to his knees before her, pushing her panties to the side he run his tongue through her slit. "You taste divine." 

 

"Fuck!" She groaned when he slipped two fingers back into her and Skye felt the tale tells of her first orgasm. "Don't stop." She begged, her back arching, and he only went harder. Skye pulled him up by the hair a moment later, crushing her lips against his. 

 

"More?" He asked as they came up for air and Skye pushed his shorts down in answer. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length and pumped a few times forcing a deep groan out of him. 

 

"Please more." She whispered into his ear and Ward reached into his pocket, retrieving a condom. They worked together to seethe him into the thin latex and a moment later he was pushing inside her tight body slowly, letting both of them enjoy this. "God, you feel amazing!" Her head fell back in pleasure and her legs wrapped around his waist tight. 

 

"You too." He groaned and grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as they moved against each other. She'd have bruises tomorrow, she was sure of that but it was well worth it. The table rattled under them and Skye lost it the moment he touched her clit, coming on his dick. Ward pulled her lips to his muffling her scream as he followed her a few thrusts later. 

 

"We could have been doing this for days." She moaned as he pulled out, slapping his bicep playfully.

 

"No one said we have to stop." He laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

 


	20. Age Is Just A Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SilverFox!Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ves started it. Apparently we are in a war but hear not, it's the best kind! Also this one has some plot too!

"How's he handling it?" Melinda asked as she leaned against the counter. 

 

"Not so good." Skye laughed as she pulled the dishes out of the dishwasher. All this still felt too surreal to her, having a house, a husband, children. She wouldn't change a thing though, she missed the dangerous ops from time to time but their nine to five routine was way better. 

 

"Why is it so hard for them?" Melinda shook her head and took a swing from her beer. "Your father had the same problem, you know." Technically Coulson wasn't her father but that didn't changed their bond. Phil and Melinda might not have been her biological parents but that never stopped them the last ten years from treating her like a daughter. 

 

Words like 'mom' and 'dad' and 'family' were unknown to her until those people came into her life. It happened accidentally one day when Coulson was torturing Grant over breakfast about their love life. Skye kind of blurted the line out while trying to defend her then boyfriend, they stayed quiet for a moment looking at each other and when Coulson gave her that big sincere smile she knew that the feeling was mutual.

 

She called May 'mom' a few weeks later when the older woman reprimanded her over missing training sessions. It was meant to be the annoyed/mocking type of 'mom' but it wasn't. Instead it stuck with them too and her surrogate parents liked nothing more than to hear Skye calling them by those particular terms of endearment.  

 

"Mom!" Skye held her hands up in surrender. "Please don't! I've been way too scarred by you two to have to hear it!"

 

"Not my fault, baby girl! I've told you before, call to let us know you're dropping by." The great afternoon quickie incident that no one wanted to remember was that one time Skye caught them going at it like horny teenagers at their house's dinner table. Needless to say that Sunday brunches were re located to Jemma's instead because Skye simply refused to sit on that table again. Like ever! 

 

"Yeah, maybe you should have locked the damn door!" She huffed turning to finally face Melinda fully. "Or I don't know maybe keep it to your bedroom? That sounds a good idea!" 

 

"You trying to tell me that you and Ward only have sex in your bed?" Melinda smirked at her raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

 

"Grant and I are not _that_ old!" 

 

"Neither are we, baby girl!" Her mother laughed softly as Skye's face scrunched up in disgust. "Neither are we!" 

 

* * *

 

 Skye had to admit Grant was getting rather moody now that he was turning forty and she didn't even know why. He was hotter than ever, those grey hair at the sides of his head really did it for her, his body was in perfect shape and watching him with their kids made her wet as hell. Laugh all you want to, watching him taking care of their little ones got Skye worked up.

 

Simmons called it a mating call or some shit like that. Apparently watching a hot blooded Alpha male taking care of younglings made a female want to reproduce with him. Wasn't far fetched really, because every time Skye caught Ward playing soccer with Phil or having tea parties with Zoe she just wanted to lock him in their room and have her wicked way with him. 

 

Which brought us to our next problem where she was horny and Grant really wasn't up for sexy times. In their ten years knowing each other and eight of them being a couple he had never, and she meant never, turned down sex with her be it a quickie or a full out marathon of dirty deeds, he was always down for it. Can you imagine her surprise when she tried to get in his pants a few weeks ago and he told her he was tired? One thing Skye couldn't lose? The sexy beast she called a husband!

 

No! 

 

She was fine with being away from action, she was fine with the fact that she never seemed to get her body back to where it was before the kids (apparently pregnancy does change you a lot) she was even fine with the fact that she had to put up with Hunter's whining five days a week because he pissed Bobbi about this or that and he was in the dog house. But not having sex with Ward? No. That was a deal breaker for her. 

 

So that's why she took Kara with her and they took a trip to Agent Provocateur. She came back home with a lovely set of purple lacy undies and a nice garter belt to top them off in hopes of getting Ward to rip them off of her. Skye hide them at the back of the closet for good measure and waiting patiently until his birthday. Which was hard all by its own but she wouldn't get into that now. She took her time getting ready, teasing him with glimpses of lingerie and stockings and high heels. He was still a man, you know. His eyes were glued on her as she got dressed and Skye had some hope that tonight wouldn't be a disaster.  

 

Just like every year, friends and family gathered for a dinner she and Ward prepared together and the kids were allowed to stay up late before they left with her parents leaving them the house all to themselves. Switching the kitchen lights off and leaving only a minor chaos behind her she made her way to their bedroom and sure enough there he was, her newly turned forty but still hot as fuck husband.

 

"Did you have fun?" She made light talk as she stepped inside the room. She walked in a leisured pace towards their closet, swaying her hips that extra bit, and let her dress fall away from her body giving him just a small idea of what she wore. Skye slipped on a silky robe and tied the belt loosely around her waist. Ward took his eyes from his book when she returned to their bed, his glasses resting low on his nose, smiling widely at her. 

 

"You know I did." He answered and she climbed into bed, crawling towards him.

 

"I had to ask." She said saucily and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss but not with the same passion she was expecting. "Is there something wrong?" She pulled back slightly cupping his cheeks, resting their foreheads together. 

 

"No." He shook his head frowning. "I just don't feel like doing _that_ , right now." She slide off of his lap and laid down beside him. 

 

"That's too bad." She sighed and reached for the belt that kept her robe together. "Cause I have another present for you and I was kind of hoping you'd be the one to unwrap it." The thin fabric came apart only to reveal cute bows and soft lace barely hiding tanned skin. She watched as his eyes turned into two pools of black, his gaze piercing through her. "I guess I'm gonna have to take care of _this_ myself.” Her hand slipped inside her panties and Skye spread her legs wide shamelessly. If he wasn’t going to get her off she could do it herself. “Fuck, that feels nice.” She moaned quietly, her fingers circling her clit teasingly while her other hand trailed up towards her chest, cupping a soft mound.

 

_Three... Two... One..._

 

"Skye?" Ward whispered after a few moments but she barely even looked at him, lost at the pleasure she brought to herself. “What are you doing?” He asked in a small voice again, rolling to his side, his eyes trained on her. 

 

“What- Oh fuck!” She whimpered working harder on her clit. “Looks like I’m doing?” 

 

“Trying to figure it out myself.“ He kissed her shoulder and Skye saw his hand slip under the covers towards to the obvious tent in his boxers. 

 

“Oh, God. I’m gonna come.” Skye’s legs closed around her hand as her orgasm washed over her in waves, her back bowing as pleasure coursed through her body. “Ah…” She sighed contently when her body stopped tingling and pulled her fingers out of her panties. Her heads lolled to the side, her gaze locking on his, and she made a show of sucking the long digits clean before turning to her side, pulling the covers over her flushed skin. “Good night.” She said and turned the lamp on her nightstand off, ignoring the fact that Ward was still stroking himself.

 

“Sweetheart?” Ward murmured after a few moments but she kept quite. "Skye, are you asleep?" He asked again and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him, one of his hands slipping between her legs and she resisted making any sound. She had to play this cool, if she wanted to win this game she had to be cool. Skye was getting at least three orgasms out of tonight. Anything less wouldn’t do! 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Are you asleep?" He kissed her shoulder and she bit back a smile. 

 

"Kind of. Why?" Skye turned into his arms, their lips only a breath away. 

 

"I was thinking," His pushed two fingers inside of her effortlessly and she tried to stifle a yelp of delight. "That it's been too long since the last time we _fondue-ed_." He said trailing kisses down her throat and her hips moved to the rhythm he set up. 

 

"You said you didn't feel like it." Skye moaned when his thumb found her clit and god knows she was more than ready to fall over the edge. After the dry spell they had and all the teasing she had done tonight she was practically dripping against the sheets.

 

"Changed my mind." He said and pushed her panties to the side,letting his cock slide between her wet folds. Skye whimpered when his head bumped against the clit sending shocks of pleasure through her body. That was all she needed as she buried her face against the pillow trying to stifle a scream, her second orgasm of the night leaving her panting. 

 

“You did?” She gasped when he slipped inside her, stretching her open after so long, his large hand covering her breast.

 

"I mean you did throw me an amazing birthday party.” His lips found her pulse point and sucked lightly, making her grab onto his hair as she rocked in and out of her tight body. “I have to thank you.” She laughed huskily when her pushed her to lie on her stomach and mounted her, shoving a pillow under her ass.Skye grabbed onto thesheets hard. ”Fuck, sweetheart!" He groaned when her walls flutters around him and Ward palmed her ass, squeezing hard.

 

“Fuck me harder.” She growled and Ward took up the challenge, wrapping a hand in her silky hair, pulling her on her knees, her back to his chest. “Fuck, I missed you.” She whined when his hand slide down her chest, between her legs to stoke her clit one more time. Skye came with a loud scream, pulsing around him pulling him under with her. They fell tangled against the crumbled sheets.

 

“I’m forty.” He panted and Skye curled up around him. 

 

“But still hot as fuck.” She hummed contently, exhausted by what they just did.

 

“Really?” He asked wrapping his arms around her in return, placing an innocent kiss on the top of her head. Skye could tell there was a small shadow of doubt still in his words. 

 

“Really.’ She assured him kissing his chest. “We’re taking a small nap and after I’m planing on riding your face.” She informed him pulling the covers over the both of them. “I’m not even close enough to be done with you.” She mumbled already half asleep. 

 

“I can’t wait.” He said whispered and close his eyes too. 

 

Maybe forty wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

 

 


	21. Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“Do you like it? How much would you like it off of me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here, some RL problems just kept me back for a while.

 

 

Ward is pretty sure she's trying to kill him and he might be alright with it. If that's the way he goes he can't complain. He had a pretty bad day at the office, Coulson has been riding him hard because of his relationship with Skye, and Hunter did one stupid thing after the other which led to screwing up a mission and Ward had been looking forward to coming home since he stepped foot into HQ. 

 

He'd be glad with just lazing around with Skye, maybe watch a movie too but what he found waiting for him is so much better. "Do you like it?" She asks as she moves towards him, twirling around to give him a better view of the pristine white shirt hanging half open from her luscious body. His white shirt and Ward hasn't seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. 

 

"I love it." She breathes when Skye slides onto his lap, her legs resting on each side of his. 

 

"How would you like it off of me?" She teases and he crushes his lips on hers in answer. His hands slip under the soft fabric to meet even softer flesh and she moans when he cups her tits, squeezing the supple mounts gently. 

 

"I'd like it just fine." He groans when she pushed herself down against his already hard dick, her wetness sipping into the fabric of his slacks. In one swift he's on his feet with her still in his arms and Skye yelps in surprise. 

 

"No." She stops him before he can make his way to their bedroom. "Here." She says and motions to the plush carpet covering their living room. 

 

"Here?" He raises an eyebrow and Skye graces him with a challenging look.

 

"Here." She insists and he shrugs lowering them both to the ground. His wife will never stop surprising him, he thinks as her slender hands sneak between them to undo his slacks. His finger in return slide between her legs only to find naked flesh and Ward moans shamelessly as he slips two long digits inside of her effortlessly. Skye's soft whimpers of his name only make him go harder. "Come on, Grant!" She urges spreading her legs wide and he doesn't need to be told twice. 

 

Her nails dig into the skin of his lower back when he thrust his cock inside of her in one swift move. It's a losing battle after that, they work together to offer as much pleasure as possible to each other. Skye whispers into his ear all the dirty things she wants him to do to her and all the dirty things she wants to do to him and it doesn't take long before he's crying out her name, vibrating over her as her body squeezes him. She comes before him, ladies first is his motto, but he's not too far behind, spilling deep inside her. He rests on top of her for a few moments, panting, before moving to lay beside her. 

 

"Rumor has it," She murmurs curling around him. "That you had a very bad day." She teased and drops a kiss on his chest. 

 

"Got better." He teases right back pulling her soft lips to his. "Much, much better."

 


	22. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:“I don’t care about your sob story. I just want your dick."

 

She hates him. 

 

It's that simple, really. She absolutely hates him because if it wasn't for him and stupid SHIELD she'd never be here, with responsibilities she doesn't want. But shit happens and now Skye's trapped in this life and she can't get out and she's mostly okay with it. She's doing some good, helping her people. But just when she's come to terms with it he bursts into her life to help her and save the day again and she just wants to bash his head against the wall because it's not fair. She wants to hate him, she wants to despise him and hurt him like he hurt her but she always finds herself under him moaning and whimpering instead of screaming at him how much he ruined her.

 

"Skye I-" He whispers but she cuts him off with a kiss. 

 

"I don't care about your sob story, Ward." She growls as she flips them around, taking him in, in one swift move and he grabs her hips in retaliation. "I just want your dick!" Skye moans loudly when he hits a particular good spot and its downhill from there. They push and pull together until she's nothing but a shivering mess, his fingers on her clit are all she can take and then she's coming, screaming her release to the ceiling. He follows a few thrusts later. 

 

She hates him, she thinks as she falls beside him on the bed. But maybe a small part of her loves him too. 

 


	23. My Best Friend's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Best Friend's Brother

Her visit to Tommy was supposed to be a small get away from real life. A bad break up, overbearing parents and a job she didn't really want left Skye with nothing but stress so when Tommy (her best friend since freshmen year in college) suggested she take a trip to New York to visit him she was on the first flight to the big apple. 

 

Though what she didn't expect was Tommy having to work overtime because a server at work was down or his big brother being in town too. Not that Skye minded, she always got along just fine with Ward. Maybe a little on the bickering side but they still had fun. Add to that her school girl crush on him and by the third day they hang out Skye was pretty sure she was screwed. In more ways than one. 

 

She doesn't know what possessed her to flirt with him or why he flirted back but within an hour she found herself laying flat on the couch with Ward between her legs trying to lick her into submission and making a damn fine job with it. "Oh God!" She whimpered her he pushed two fingers into her. "You're really good at this!" Ward's laugh vibrated against her skin and Skye only pushed his face harder against her, riding him mouth. "Fuck!" She came with a shout a moment later, her hand pulling at his hair while the other fisted on the couch pillow under her. 

 

Looking rather smug he licked his fingers clean before making his way up her body, sucking bruises into her tanned skin. "I've wanted to do this since that time I saw you in your underwear in our first thanksgiving together." He murmured huskily and grounded his hips against hers earning another moan from Skye. She remembered what he was taking about, Tommy had invited her over because her parents had joined their extended family and Skye wasn't up for it. 

 

It ended up in a pretty sexually charged weekend and left Skye aching in all the right places but not for the right reasons. She had been getting off to the look Ward gave her when he accidentally walked in on her getting dressed for years! To that look and what she could see he was packing under those sweats all those years ago. The same thing she was feeling pressing down between her legs now. 

 

Grant Ward was a big fellow and now Skye knew Kara wasn't lying when she told her so. Skye couldn't wait to feel him stretching her out. "You talk too much you know that?" She taunted as her small hand slipped inside his pants, slender fingers wrapping around his hard length. "You’re so big I think you might break me." She moaned hotly into his ear pushing his pants low enough to free his aching cock. "I can't wait." Skye smiled saucily and titled her hips ready to take him in. 

 

"Condom?" He asked breathlessly and hovered above her. 

 

"Pill." She panted and that was all he needed to know thrusting into her in one swift move making Skye sob in pleasure, her nails biting into the skin of his back. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

 

"Couldn't agree more." He growled when her walls fluttered around him and Ward reached between to strum her clit in time with his thrusts. That did it for Skye and her legs wrapped around his waist tight as she forced him inside of her hard. He came a few moments later hissing her name, leaving imprints of his digits on her thighs. "Should have done this sooner." He nuzzled her neck, resting his full weight on top of her. 

 

"Much, much sooner." She agreed and pulled his lips to hers. 

 


	24. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

_I'm not wearing any underwear._

 

She had said as they walked out of the door and took everything in him not to pull her back inside their flat. That had been almost four hours ago and Ward had been stewing in his juices since then.He watched Skye prance around the room full of family and friends, her satin gown flurrying around her, while she talked about this and that laughing. 

 

Ward had to deliver a speech for Christian's next candidacy and all he could think about was Skye'sexposed back and the fact that she literally was half naked in a room full of people and he was the only one that knew. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He cut in and a few of his father's friends gave him a polite nod. "I need to steal my wife for a moment." He said and slipped an arm around Skye's waist pulling her away from the crowd. 

 

"What's gotten into you?" She teased, her red lips curling into a smirk and he swore to kiss it off of her face. 

 

"My wife is a fucking tease." He growled slapping her ass hard and Skye yelped in surprise. 

 

"She sounds awful." She taunted back as Ward pushed her in one of the many rooms his parents' mansion had and shoved her up against the wall. 

 

"Turn around." He instructed and Skye obeyed quickly. "Hands flat against the wall and don't make a sound." A small whimper escaped her when his hand found its way between her legs and she bit her lips when he pushed two fingers into her easily. "Fuck, you're ready, aren't you?" 

 

"Have been all night." She moaned wantonly pushing back against his long digits working her open. "Since the moment we stepped out of our flat." Skye admitted and that was all Ward needed. With quick moves her pulled himself free, gathered the back of her dress in his hand and slipped inside her welcoming body moaning loudly when her walls gripped his dick pulling him deeper.

 

It didn't take long after that as they worked together trying to push each other higher and higher. She was the first to come, crying him name and he stilled moments later, spilling deep inside her, panting like he had run a marathon.

 

"I'm giving my speech." He murmured kissing her naked shoulder. "And then we're out of here Christian's politically career be damned. I'm far from done with you." He cupped her breast over the thin fabric of the dress and squeezed for good measure. 

 

"Sounds good." She nodded smiling softly at the naughty promise.  

 


	25. Sexy Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Tori said something about tattoos and Ward and licking and that's where my mind went. Pretty sure this was she meant too!

Ward has tattoos. 

Ward has  _a_  tattoo and Skye can’t fathom how she never noticed it before. Of course the few time the did fuck her eyes were trained somewhere else along with her attention and the lighting wasn’t that good anyway so that’s how the fiery iron chain got away from her. It’s barely peaking under the waistband of his sweats but Skye can tell that it’s probably going all the way down to his thigh.

Skye watched him as he took swings at the training bag, his muscles flexing with the effort, and she licked her lip suddenly eager to run her tongue over them, from his chest, down to the trailing of hair that got lost inside his pants. She’d like to kneel before him, and reach out,  _slowly_ , to tag his pants and boxers down his toned legs and then... 

She’s on her feet before she can even register it, turning the fantasy into reality quickly. Ward is surprised for all of five seconds but by then she has his cock already out working on it and his hands in her hair feel amazing as she sucks as licks him into submission. Her hand pumps him lazily while her tongue trails down to the tattoo, licking the links of the chain one by one before taking him back into her hot mouth.

“Skye...” He whimpers helplessly, grabbing into the bag for dear life as he feels the familiar tale tails of his orgasm. Knowing what he needs she only goes harder, letting him hit the back of her throat again and again and he’s a moment later, spilling deep into her throat. Skye drinks it all up, licking him clean and leaving him a panting mess. She sits back on her heels, observing the big bad Grant Ward being rendered speechless by a blowjob. 

“I’ll be in my room.” She says in an invitation, getting to her feet and he watches her walk away in a daze. “Waiting...” She adds as an afterthought pinning him with a look that promises only naughty things. 


	26. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy Mornings

Skye loves the days they get to lay around on their bed, no missions, no paperwork, no Coulson or May to bother them. 

Just the two of them.

She loves it because she gets to relax with Ward and you never know where things might end up. Sometimes it’s playful and funny but others... Like now for example? Others it’s all kinds of sexy, slow and hot. His hands move lazily over her body, caressing, kissing, touching every inch of naked skin they can reach. 

“Grant!” She moans when two long digits slip inside her soaked panties, toying with her clit and her hips shot off of the bed in search of more. “Please.” She begs and she’s pushing his boxers low enough to free him, a moment later he’s over her and her arms are secured over her head and then he’s inside of her, stretching her to her limits.

“You feel amazing.” He groans against her lips setting up a slow pace, just enjoying being wrapped around her. 

“God, babe! Go harder!” She whines desperately and he thrusts faster, Skye tags her hands free and her nails find home in his back, digging into his flesh like a knife through butter. “Yes! Right there!” She cries out when his fingers touch her clit, strumming it in time with his moves and Skye’s gone taking him with her. 

“I’ll never get tired of this.” He pants resting his full weight on top of her, as they try to catch their breath. 

“You better not.” She teases pulling his lips to hers. 

She’ll never get tired of having him that way either.  


	27. So Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car Sex

“Coulson is gonna kill us.” He groans against her mouth and Skye laughs huskily, her legs wrapping around his waist tight. Her skirt has been discarded sometime ago when he had made his way between her legs and gave her possibly one of the best orgasms she ever had. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She moans as he slips inside of her, her fingers find home in his soft hair as he starts moving. It’s hard and fast and she likes it that way. Of course she never told her father they were going to fuck in Lola when she asked for the car but oh well!

It’s not that they don’t screw regularly but one mission after the other kept Ward away and the base was fuller than ever which meant no time to get busy and Skye just wanted a break. Which translated to fucking on the backseat of Lola like there’s no tomorrow. Ward had some reservations but it took only two buttons of her shirt coming undone and the fact that she wore no underwear to get him on board. So that’s what brings them two hours later to a seemingly empty parking lot defiling her father’s collectable car.

“Don’t stop!” She cries as he rolls his hips in that way he knows drives her crazy and she doesn’t need more to fall off of the edge. “Right fucking there!” She sobs and Ward won’t stop, he’s fucking her through her orgasm and forces another one out of her. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He growls as he stills above her, keeping her in place as he empties himself inside her welcoming body. They stay wrapped around each other for a while trying to calm their racing hearts until a knock on the window makes them jump as far apart as possible in the small car.

“Officer.” Ward drawls shielding her from unwanted eyes as she slips back into her skirt and buttons up her shirt. “How can we help you?” Her boyfriend asks smoothly. 

“Should I even bother asking what’s going on?” The officer says with an eyebrow raised, unamused. 

“Would you believe me if I said he was showing me the fauna around this place?” Skye butts in smiling sweetly and the older man just rolls his eyes. 

“You’ve got a warning.” The officer lets them know over his shoulder as he walks away and they both sigh in relief. 

“That was close.” Ward breaths zipping up his jeans and slipping into his t-shirt. 

“But so worth it!” She teases dropping a kiss on his lips as she climbs on the front seat ready to get back home. Ward just rolls his eyes too used to her crazy antics to even try and argue with her anymore. 

It was worth it, though.

  
  



	28. Sugar We Are Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shirt

They’ve been undercover together for five weeks now and it’s driving Skye insane. Because they have to pretend to be that happy couple that just got married and all she wants to do is rip him part at best. It’s not that she has anger issues, okay maybe a little, but what he’s done to her is still burning and her scars are as big as the ones she left on his side. 

Ward for his part is ever the professional talking to her or touching her only when others are around keeping up appearances. It drives her more crazy than anything else because Skye is from the people that likes to let the things that bother her go and scream and yell and Ward does anything but that. 

So she has taken it upon herself to push all his buttons and it’s been working just fine for the last three days. She’s not sure what she’s doing here or what she wants to get out of it but still. Skye’s not sure when things swift or how she finds herself trapped between him and the vanity fair of their ‘ _home_ ’ but she’s sure about one thing, the wetness between her thighs and the heat spreading over her body as his hot breath fans over her neck. 

“What are you trying to do?” He snarls and Skye hasn’t heard a sexier sound in her entire life. What is she trying to do? That’s a good question, but with them she can never know how things will turn out.

“Did I hit a nerve there, Agent Ward?” She taunts meeting his eyes through the mirror. “Is the mention of your big brother what sets you off?” Skye pushes back against him and she’s surprised to find him hard and ready.

“Shut up.” Is his weak replay. 

“Or else?” She challenges smoothly.

“This.” He growls, tilts her head to the side claiming her lips into a hot kiss and Skye can only moan into it, low and needy. Her fingers reach back to wrap in his hair and she pulls harshly, forcing a whimper out of him and she doesn’t know why but this is exactly where she wanted him all along. His hands reach in front of her, grabbing a hold of her white shirt and he pulls until the small buttons give away. The groan that escapes her is all kinds of embarrassing when he palms her tits, teasing her nipples into stiff points. 

“More.” She demands in a low commanding voice and it sets him off. The next moment Ward has her bend over the vanity as they push only the necessary clothes out of the way and then he’s inside her. It burns, she hasn’t been with anyone like that for a while, but it’s the best kind of burn. “Fuck me harder!” She whines and her eyes meet his in the mirror and Skye can finally put a name to that burn. She can see the lust in his gaze, feel it in his moves and maybe he has been as affected by her as she is by him. She comes with a shout of his name and a curse and he’s right behind her, sobbing her name like it’s a prayer. 

He rests his forehead against her back as they try to catch their breath and for a moment they are both too far gone to realise what really happened. He’s the first to do so and he leaves her all alone sitting on the floor, trying to figure out if she made things better or worse.


	29. Pool Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pool Sex

The visit to his parents wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. They were a bit uptight for Skye’s taste and they made pretty clear that they didn’t approve of her from the moment she stepped into their little castle but it was nothing Skye hadn’t dealt with before. Though she got the impression that no matter who Grant had brought home with him they’d never find her good enough, anyway. Skye didn’t want to think about Grant’s childhood right now, they talked about it many times but she just didn’t want to ruin their good mood. 

They had a descent dinner with only minor disappointment by his parents and his older brother’s wife helped to easy the tension too, so all in all Skye would call it a success. But Anna and Christian, Rosie and Tommy were away in ‘boarding school’ apparently, had to leave for the night so when Grant saw the window took her hand and with the excuse of a much needed walk led her away from his parents.

“I’m so sorry about this.” He apologised as they walked through the gardens and Skye wished she had gotten a jacket with her or something. It was still early September but the nights got chilly really fast. “But we had to get this out of the way, the sooner they realise you’re here to stay the better.” He kissed her hand and Skye couldn’t help but smile. Truth was that while their relationship was a little unorthodox, they did meet while he kidnapped her from her van after all, it proved to be a very strong one. 

Three years after Coulson found her, three years after she took her place in the team, three years of them being partners and countless missions and disagreements and they were still going strong. May had pulled her aside once and told her that what she and Grant have happened only once in a million and they should hold onto it. The older woman didn’t stay around to talk about it as per May’s style but Skye valued the advice very much. Which is what brought them to Grant’s childhood home and to meeting his family. 

“I’ve had worse.” She said shrugging and Grant pulled her in his arms. 

“I’m so-”

“Don’t.” She cut him off. “Water under the bridge.” Skye reminded him, they had talked about her childhood a lot too. “Hey! Is that a pool house?” She asked excited pulling him towards the relatively small cottage. 

“Rosie really loves swimming.” He shrugged as she dragged him right behind her. “Where are we going?” He asked laughing as Skye pushed the door open and pulled them inside. 

“For a swim!” She said smiling widely already removing her shirt, followed by her jeans, her shoes and then her socks. “I’m keeping my underwear out of a respect for your parents.” She teased and jumped into the pool in one fluid motion. “Coming?” She called when she resurfaced and he shook his head laughing lightly, already losing his clothes. 

“I’m here.” He declared  and she swam closer, wrapping her legs around his waist while her arms found their way around his neck. “Now what?” He whispered against her lips and Skye smiled mischievously.

“Now we kiss!” She announced happily and crashed her lips against his. Grant’s hand trailed up from her stomach to her breast before cupping each mount gently. Her loud moan made his moves bolder as he teased her nipples through the thin lace of her bra. “Fuck, babe, more.” She whimpered and grounded her soaked folds against the obvious budge in his boxers.

“We’re gonna fuck in my parent’s pool.” He stated as he turned them around, pressing Skye up against the pool wall, grabbing on the rails for support. 

“Yes!” She nodded and her hand slipped between them, taking hold of his hard cock, guiding him inside of her. 

“God, I love you.” He breathed as he moved slowly, the warm water moving around them, creating small waves. 

“Go faster.” She panted, her fingers pulling at his soft hair. “Please, babe, I’m so close.” Not one to deny her anything, Grant angled his hips just right, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit and Skye was gone. She bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle her scream and the soft pain was all her needed, spilling inside her welcoming body. 

“Meeting my parents wasn’t so bad after all.” He smiled blissfully as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the soft skin, still holding onto the railings.

“I think it’s about to get better.” She teased bringing his lips back to hers. “I think we should move this back to the bedroom. I plan on you having new, better memories by the time we leave your childhood bed.” Grant whimpered at her words and Skye felt him harden inside her again. 

“I really don’t deserve you!” He groaned as he started moving again.


	30. Relax And Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: No one has ever gone down on Person A so person B takes it upon themselves to show them the pleasures of oral sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are clear! This has been the last drabble! 30 days, 30 dirty drabbles and I had the time of my life! thank you for all the sweet comments and kudos!

 

 

The sad truth is that in all her twenty six years no man had ever gone down on Skye. No one. Mainly because most of them didn’t give a damn and with the few she did get to have really good sex, she never felt comfortable enough to let them do  _that_  to her. Because letting someone go down on you was way more intimate than screwing their brains out in Skye’s mind. You had to have a certain level of trust on the other person to open up to them in that way. 

So she really never expected that after the first few times they hooked up Ward would want to do it and not even whine about it. “What are you doing?” She had said grabbing his hair just as he was about to remove her panties. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked with an eyebrow raised as if the answer was obvious. 

“Um...” She stuttered. “Not really sure. I’ve never done  _that_  before.” She leaned on her elbows and Ward looked at her curiously from under the sheets.

“No one has ever gone down on you?” He asked in disbelief.

“No?” 

“We need to fix that.” He said and kissed his way up her body again. “Please, sweetheart, let me give this to you.” He nuzzled her neck, his hands already cupping her tits gently, teasing her nipples and making Skye moan in pleasure. “It’s just you and me. You trust me, don’t you?” Skye nodded when his lips wrapped around a stiff nipple and he sucked softly, making her back bow. 

“Yes! Please!” She panted and Ward took extra time to trail his lips down her stomach, lavishing the tanned skin with attention, before placing a kiss on each hipbone. His fingers took a hold of her panties and Skye tensed but a gentle kiss on each thigh took away her nerves and she watched him as he removed the small scrap of lace. 

To be honest, Skye knew that if she was going to do something like that with someone that would be Ward. The years of working in the field together had helped to built a trust that was hard to break. Plus the sexual tension kind of helped because for three years Skye dreamt of screwing Ward and now that she got the chance she planned on trying everything at least once! 

“Oh God!” She whimpered when he took a long lick from the base of her slit up to her clit, toying with the sensitive nub, and her fingers wrapped on the sheets around them. Taking the hint Ward did it again, and again, and again, slipping two long digits inside of her. The moan he tore out of her surprised even Skye herself and she rode his face. Ward was only too happy to comply working harder and Skye felt the pleasure mount inside of her, a tight coil in the pit of stomach ready to snap and she was just a breath away of probably the best orgasm of her life.

Ward sucking her clit into his mouth did it for her, and Skye’s legs closed tight around his head, her walls fluttering around his fingers but he didn’t stop there. No, just when she thought it was done he pulled another one out of her until she was a sweaty mess, panting for breath, and whimpering his name like it was a prayer. When her legs finally relaxed he took it as his cue to stop, kissing his way up her body, towards her lips.

“Glad you let me do it, aren’t you?” He teased and Skye grabbed his hair roughly pulling his mouth to hers, ignoring completely the fact that he was just between her legs.

“We are so doing this again!” She laughed as they pulled apart. “Soon. But for now, it’s my turn.” She said and flipped them over ready to show him exactly how much she enjoyed his little gift. 


End file.
